<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take my hand by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360270">Take my hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era diverso dal padroncino Sirius. I suoi occhi non avevano quelle scintille di vita, quel guizzo che poteva riconoscere chiaramente nelle iridi grigie dell’altro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take my hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Take My Hand</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Un sospiro.</p><p>Ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere le esternazioni della sua padrona.</p><p>E quel sospiro significava sdegno, noia, frustrazione.</p><p>Quell’accidia, così tipica dell’aristocrazia.</p><p>Persino il solo pensare cose del genere, gli fece venir voglia di punirsi, ma decise che avrebbe rimandato di qualche ora la sua mortificazione.</p><p>Era un Elfo Domestico, doveva farsi del male perché aveva osato pensar male della padrona.</p><p>Ma, prima, avrebbe dovuto obbedirle.</p><p>“Kreacher!” strillò Walburga Black, con tono stridulo. Lui si mosse velocemente, profondendosi in inchini e versi di sottomissione.</p><p>“Sì, padrona” rispose, con tono di voce sommesso.</p><p>In quel momento, in salotto, riuscì a percepire chiaramente il motivo per cui la sua padrona l’aveva chiamato.</p><p>Non poteva dirsi ancora pianto, era più che altro un mugolio, un lamento, ma sia lui che la sua padrona sapevano alla perfezione a che cosa avrebbe portato.</p><p>Era una cosa già sperimentata con Sirius, e Kreacher ricordava le urla, così spropositate per il piccolo, e ricordava Walburga tentare invano di calmarlo, salvo poi rinunciare adducendo come scusa una profonda emicrania.</p><p>Senza attendere ulteriori ordini, si diresse alla svelta verso la camera del bambino.</p><p>Entrò piano, cercando di non far troppo rumore, di non spaventarlo.</p><p>Si avvicinò alla culla, e rimase a lungo a fissarlo.</p><p>Era diverso dal padroncino Sirius. I suoi occhi non avevano quelle scintille di vita, quel guizzo che poteva riconoscere chiaramente nelle iridi grigie dell’altro.</p><p>Erano... assorti. Profondi, scuri, sembravano scrutarlo per comprendere le sue intenzioni. Come se, già così piccolo, stesse stabilendo se fidarsi o meno di lui.</p><p>Il suo lamento si affievolì, mentre rimase quasi incantato a fissare l’elfo. Kreacher rimase quasi costernato, abituato ormai a vedere accolto il suo aspetto inconsueto con il pianto.</p><p>Per un po’, nessuno dei due si mosse, ma continuarono a studiarsi, in un tacito dibattito per stabilire chi di loro avrebbe fatto la prima mossa.</p><p>Alla fine, Regulus fece un verso sconnesso, e tese la mano, stranamente ossuta, in direzione dell’Elfo.</p><p>Questi trattenne il fiato, impreparato dinnanzi a quel gesto. Alla fine, facendo una smorfia quanto più simile ad un sorriso, gli porse un dito, affinché lo stringesse.</p><p>Regulus non scoppiò a piangere. Né in quel momento né mai quando con lui c’era quell’Elfo, arcigno e poco incline all’affetto.</p><p>Fra loro era accaduto qualcosa, in quello scambio di sguardi si erano riconosciuti l’uno nell’altro.</p><p>Kreacher era sempre stato felice di servire la Nobile Casata dei Black.</p><p>Eppure, fino ad allora, non avrebbe saputo spiegarne realmente il  motivo.</p><p>Ora lo sapeva.</p><p>Avrebbe continuato a vivere in quella casa, per servire tante generazioni di Black quante gli anni gli avessero concesso.</p><p>Li avrebbe serviti, ma sarebbe stato servo solo di quel bambino con gli occhi scuri, il primo a tendergli una mano.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>